


“羊”的“豹”恩

by WuWhale



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuWhale/pseuds/WuWhale
Summary: 双性，很黄，ooc（蛮严重的），开车苦手，魔改原作剧情，标题与内容无关，没啥剧情，总之写的是啥我也不知道，又小又短





	“羊”的“豹”恩

向西从未觉得如此挫败过，他的成绩向来优秀，身边的朋友也非常仗义，还有一个令人着迷的对象。而现在他蹲在其中一个朋友的家楼下，焦灼地抽着烟，一根接一根，就是迟迟不肯进去。比起黑西装，他更喜欢皮夹克。想至此，他伸手松了松领带，好像这样他就能喘息，这样他就能忘了楼上屋子里某个人在一瞬间崩溃的表情。

他对不起杨晓明。

现在他不仅失去了一个忠诚的朋友，可能即将失去他最喜欢的人。杨晓明不可能不恨他，特别是他又因此升官了。

脚边是一堆皱巴巴的烟头，向西颓废地搓搓脸准备回去——是的，他选择退缩——这时候楼梯间传来杂七杂八的脚步声，其中夹杂着颤抖着哭泣的声音。那个声音把他的思绪带回那个昏暗的夜晚。

从医院门口到手术室，躺在担架上的人在这条路画下漫长的血痕，无力垂在一边的手还维持着紧紧抓住什么东西的样子，和杨晓明九分相像的脸如同面具死气沉沉。进进出出的医生护士，不断被送进去的血袋，向西直到进入坟墓也不记得自己是如何打通杨晓明的电话。

杨晓明的父母在他离开少林寺进入中学继续接受教育的时候双双因公殉职，他只有一个正在读警校的哥哥，从此开始过着寄人篱下的生活。向西知道，那个年龄段的孩子还在摸索世界和三观，所以他明白为什么杨晓明总是自卑，也害怕一个人，但是嘴巴又犟得要死，总是逞强，把自己伪装得很好，像一只刺猬，觉得这样就没人可以伤害他了。

可是向西在他柔软的腹部狠狠来了一刀。

他坐在塑料椅上，僵硬地看着杨晓明冲了进来，瓢泼大雨把他淋得像一只可怜的流浪狗，那双狗狗眼看起来更可怜了。他觉得杨晓明要说话，但是在看到他满手满身鲜血之后，突然退缩到墙边蹲下身，歇斯底里地要把他自己缩成一团，用力地控制自己不要颤抖，力气大到额头青筋暴起。

向西动不了，他的心凉了半截，另一半痛的要死。但他该死的动不了，只能麻木地坐在那里，看不见杨晓明的脸，他想把他抱在怀里，像之前的每个晚上，他想落下一个安慰的吻，像每个噩梦的夜晚。

杨晓明怕疼，这种撕裂灵魂的疼痛，向西不敢去想，甚至不敢呼吸，仿佛一呼吸，面前挣扎的肉体就会灰飞烟灭。

一切都被按下了慢速键。向西依然如同一没有感情的块石头，看着杨晓明颤抖着签了好几张病危通知，以及，一张死亡通知，签出来的名字又丑又奇怪。

说到底，杨晓明还是没能见他哥哥最后一面。

就如同很多年前，他没能见到父母最后一面。

向西回过神发现蹲在墙角的人不见了，他迅速起身，冰冷的血管里流动的不是血液，是冰碴。他没走多远就听到了，从安全通道里传来的撕心裂肺的哭泣。他放在门把手上的手握紧又松开，蹭上干涸的血液粉末。

最后他决定离开。和现在一样。愧疚让他无地自容，他还记得那双僵硬的手生前是抓着什么的。

脚步声停在他身边。

向西抬起头，一群穿黑西装或者黑裙子的陌生人离开了，只有一个人还站在身侧，落下的眼泪轻轻碎在坚硬的地面，却用力穿透他的心脏。

他还是不曾说一个字，因为他不知道能说什么。

“恭喜你。”

恭喜他进入省厅，恭喜自己因为哥哥的牺牲当上了警察，还是辅警。破碎的祝贺从损伤的声带中挤出，原本亮闪闪的眼睛布满血丝和疲惫。他的怀抱冰冷，他的嘴唇沟壑纵横。

向西张了张嘴，回忆是走马灯，乱七八糟却精彩纷呈，他强行剪断胶片，停在那天，那个时间，那些话语。

那些话语。

他失去了所有勇气，不再所向披靡，他狠厉，但是杨晓明，羊倌儿始终是他的软肋。

杨晓明走了，这一别竟是好几年。向西在省厅风生水起，但他始终记得心里的疤，是戈壁凛冽的风沙，是被风蚀成坚硬轮廓的悬崖峭壁。

他们也从未想到会因为任务再次相见。藏獒和牦牛心知肚明，反而是羊倌儿，如同什么都没发生一样，和他们勾肩搭背，会和他们顶嘴，嘴巴硬的想让人抽他的脸。

豹子却知道这完全不同。羊倌儿在他的身边总是容易害羞，而现在在这里的不是羊倌儿，只是一个叫杨晓明的人，不是豹子的羊倌儿。

但他依然条件反射地和多年之前那样，宠着羊倌儿，替他出钱，纵容他乱来，妥协般喊他大侠。尽管大侠这个名字并不让人愉快。

可是人生就是一个惊喜，接着另一个惊喜。

豹子一旦进入状态就会和真正的豹子一样，敏锐，反应迅速，甚至凶狠，紧绷的神经像豹子变得又细又长的瞳孔。所以羊倌儿撒气一般胡乱开车，让筹码吐的一塌糊涂的时候，他无法忍受从胸口涌出的暴躁感。

他把羊倌儿从车里拖出来，亲手撕裂了彼此的伤口。

“叫我大侠！”

豹子收敛了一点暴躁的神经。他怎么可能会忘记，大侠是羊倌儿哥哥的代号。他就在那里听着面前的人道来他的罪行，包容他如同小孩子一般对自己发脾气，感受他的脚用力踹在身后的越野车上。

他哥哥死了。羊倌儿在不断反复重复这些东西。因为豹子，大侠死了，而豹子去享受生活，又美名其曰把功劳全部给了羊倌儿。

豹子被狠狠推了两下，敏捷的神经反应迅速把羊倌儿猛的推了出去，然后看着他一脸震惊受到惊吓地坐在地上，突然委屈地哭了出来，嘴里还在絮絮叨叨。

“你为什么不来救我……”“你为什么不抱抱我”“我只有一个人了”“凭什么你逃避我受苦”“你为什么还要推我”“好疼啊”“你妈的狗向西”“草”

所以人生是一个惊喜接着一个惊喜。

豹子也没想到，待他反应过来自己已经抱住了哭的难受的羊倌儿。他逃避到了现在，是自己从未找过他，也没有问过他的想法。他哄孩子一样轻拍羊倌儿的后背，用脸颊贴着他的耳朵慢慢磨蹭。

“对不起对不起对不起，都怨我……你不是一个人，以后我陪你，好不好？”

羊倌儿心里永远住着一个孤独自卑的孩子，他需要豹子的陪伴。

“好……”他努力吞下哭嗝，不想在豹子面前如此狼狈。

当然这车最后还是给豹子开了，羊倌儿蜷缩在后座沉沉睡去，他睡着的时候像刚出生的婴孩，豹子知道以前羊倌儿不是抱着他就是抱着玩偶才能入睡，现在……他抬头看了看后视镜里乖巧的人，不知道这么多年是怎么走过来的。

羊倌儿是在浑身燥热中醒来，醒来之后又觉得浑身冰凉，他颤抖着坐起身，迷茫地观察四周，像所有噩梦醒来的夜晚那样无助，身边没有向西，没有他的豹子。他用没有力气的四肢裹紧小被子，假装这样就能获得安全感。可他还是哭了。

豹子在帐篷外面煮东西，夜晚的戈壁星空辽阔，他在省厅从未见过如此透彻的天空，但他见过和这个天一样干净的灵魂，即使那个人天真到又傻又蠢。傻子羊倌儿走到半路突然高烧，豹子真的怕把他烧得更傻了。他低头继续拨弄煮的软烂的罐头，现在根本弄不到米，几个大老爷们糙惯了也没有备带退烧药，只能让反正一时半会跑不掉的孙静搭把手烧热水，等一会给羊倌儿擦个身。

帐篷里传来低声呜咽。豹子知道羊倌儿醒了。他们刚在一起的时候，羊倌儿从高中辍学回家（这不能怪他，他的心理状态根本没办法继续读书），他的任务出的也不频繁，两个人便住在一起。起初豹子总能半夜感觉到身边的人会起夜，几乎是每天半夜，而且都要去挺久。直到某天深夜他被重物落地和急促的哭声弄醒，感官敏锐的他迅速起身，打开床头的灯，发现羊倌儿被没放回原位的椅子绊住了脚，摔倒在地上，头也被桌角磕破。这天晚上他知道傻羊总是会做噩梦半夜惊醒，然后偷偷跑去客厅的洗手间一个人哭，这是他寄人篱下那段时间学会的“好习惯”。

自那之后，只要他们睡在一起，豹子都要抱着羊倌儿，让他紧紧贴着自己，有风吹草动自己都能知道。后来豹子去定制了和自己差不多的等身玩偶，有一天下班回来，发现傻羊缩在玩偶的胳膊下睡得香甜，那时候还没有刻意蓄起来的胡子，看起来只有十七八岁的脸一半陷在柔软的枕头里，因为睡得香甜而粉嘟嘟的。

豹子想起那张纯真的脸笑了笑，端起炖煮软烂的晚餐掀起帐篷，羊倌儿一看到他就立马收声，却无法阻止不停倒抽气发出的声音。“还在生气？”“狗向西你好意思说话，你只会逃避，你就是个……”豹子弯下腰，用一个吻堵住对方的嘴，再像个没事人坐下来挖起一勺碗里的东西送到羊倌儿因为震惊而微张的嘴边。“吃饭。”羊倌儿低头看了看碗里一坨不明不白的玩意儿，觉得一阵反胃。“不吃，难受。”豹子收回勺子，凑过去用额头抵着他的额头。“还是有点烧，乖，吃一点，等会给你擦身体。”

那语气就是在哄小孩，但是一下子哄进羊倌儿的心里，他瞬间觉得委屈，好不容易收起来的泪水又要决堤，于是他吃着吃着又哭了，没有办法再多吃一口，原本发烧就通红的脸颊越来越红。豹子叹口气放下碗，羊倌儿这幅蠢样子只能自己看，也确实只有自己看到了，不管他在外面多厉害，他开车技术多好，他的嘴巴多硬，在自己这里就只是个蠢小孩。

“听话，别哭了。我出去一下。”豹子刚准备起身，羊倌儿一把拉住他，贴着他的手背蹭了蹭滚烫的脸颊，胡子有点扎手。左右为难之际，孙静端着烧热的水掀开帐篷，豹子下意识挡住还在撒娇的羊倌儿，示意她放在地上然后去车上待着。

他抽出手打湿了毛巾，又看了看绵软无力无辜看着他的羊倌儿。真欠操。最后还是蹲下身把他从被子里挖出来，又帮他把衣服一件一件剥开，不知道他在害羞什么。“豹子，向西，你的水从哪来的？”真是不明智的话题转移。“我一路尿出来的，怎么，想喝？”“滚，说你是狗玩意儿真没错，到处标记。”“那我标记的也是你。”豹子捏住羊倌儿的下巴，用劲地擦他哭得又乱又脏的花脸，果不其然换来身下人的挣扎踢踹，他松开捏着下巴的手，一把抓住对方的细瘦脚踝，热毛巾一路向下擦过喉结、锁骨，粗糙的纤维蹭过漂亮的乳头，羊倌儿轻喘一声，身体往后一缩，但是豹子仿佛没事人，继续专心擦身体，就跟刚才什么事都没发生一样，可是又继续用毛巾不轻不重地擦他饱满的胸。

羊倌儿除了变瘦了一点、黑了一点，身体敏感这点从未改变。他咬着后槽牙，支撑着本就无力的身体不倒下，不知道何时开始慢慢累积的快感让他更加头晕目眩，女穴流出了一点点水可能打湿了内裤，帐篷里比较黑，但变硬的阴茎在内裤下形成的漂亮弧度全都落在豹子眼里，豹子不说话，也没有其他多余的动作，就是不温不火在羊倌儿身上擦着，在每次都快要碰到下面的时候收手去清洗毛巾。羊倌儿被撩得一身火，特别想让豹子碰碰他，可对方现在连他的脚踝都不握着了。

碰过水的皮肤在戈壁冷漠的夜晚里起了鸡皮疙瘩，豹子注意到这个，脱下自己的皮夹克给他套上，很快收到一个失望的眼神。他继续忽略，专心地擦着羊倌儿的腿，每次都从敏感的大腿根部开始擦起，直到盈盈可握的足部。羊倌儿夹着大腿小幅度地用内裤磨蹭女穴，这里好久没有被人光临，这么多年他已经忘了性爱的感觉，他只记得自己第一次和豹子做的时候，被抱到镜子前欣赏自己漂亮的阴部，掰开的肥厚阴唇下是粉嫩的未经人事的穴肉，泛着健康的光泽。他天生体毛稀少，更不用说阴毛，那里光秃秃一片，却衬得他多出来的器官十分诱人。

豹子脱掉皮夹克后只剩下一件衬衫，袖子被随意卷起，衣服下若隐若现的肌肉线条具有爆发力，羊倌儿与他更加粗犷的肌肉比起来显得十分柔和，甚至可以说是真正的豹子与小羊的区别。羊倌儿觉得皮肤更烫了，他不自觉地抬起脚，用柔软的脚掌磨蹭豹子的裤裆，直到对方拿着毛巾的手顿住，他才反应过来自己做了什么，吓得匆忙收回腿脚往床角退去。

“你会自慰么？”豹子冷不防地来了这么一句，羊倌儿闻言快要羞到头顶冒火。“我教你……”这句话就吐在他的耳边，低沉的像魔鬼，同时他小小的手被握住，往更深的秘密花园探去。羊倌儿描绘着内裤包裹着的两个人手的形状，大气不敢出，他摸到了藏在阴茎下的另一个器官，已经湿了一大片，黏糊糊的，又软又嫩。他被操控着手指塞进穴肉之间，摸到了以前做爱时豹子喜欢舔弄的地方，只是稍微动了一下，他就绷直了身体，两条分开的腿本能地夹住，又一团黏糊糊的水从缝里流出。

豹子继续控制羊倌儿的手指左右来回挑逗阴蒂，他不知何时坐在羊倌儿身后，圈着骨架细瘦的人，感受怀里仿佛化成一滩水的身体，那贴着肉体传来的高亢呻吟模糊又清晰，如同那些高潮在彼此的身体里扎根。羊倌儿痉挛着双腿，蹬着脚，哭喊着达到了顶峰，在阴蒂上高速摩擦的手指才慢慢停下来，喷出来的水打湿两人交合的手。明明是自己的手指，羊倌儿却无法控制。

他迷迷糊糊放纵豹子用自己的手指顶戳紧窄的穴口，发烧的身体软乎乎，彻底瘫倒在对方的怀抱，一个带有安抚意味的吻落在额头，下一秒自己的手指就被高热的阴道包裹住，在他能够用傻傻的脑子分析出奇异的感觉之前，豹子就握住他的手腕疯狂进进出出，力度之大让他怀疑最深的时候好像摸到了子宫口，他恐惧而又兴奋地咿咿呀呀叫起来，疯狂扭动身体想摆脱这种难以言喻的愉悦。就在他再次高潮之前，豹子停了下来，突如其来的空虚让漂浮的灵魂落回身体，他抬起头瞪着无辜而又充满情欲的大眼睛看向豹子，又用额头讨好似的蹭蹭对方的下巴。

“自己来。”豹子丢下这句话就收回手，羊倌儿撇着嘴生闷气，一下子又塞进去两根手指，久未使用的穴口还没开拓好，三根手指捅进去疼得他差点萎掉，但随之而来的是灭顶的高潮，他哭着把脸埋进豹子的肩窝，无法自控地抖着全身，脚趾紧绷着抓住乱成一团的被子，他惊恐地发现自己想要更多，手指已经诚实地动起来了，柔嫩的阴道吞吞吐吐他的三根手指。

豹子的一只手不安分地捏住他的乳头，另一只手趁他意乱情迷时搓揉阴蒂，羊倌儿的叫声越来越大，手上的动作也越来越快，在豹子拽起阴蒂摇晃的一瞬间他从温暖的怀里坐起来，弓着身体，手指用力往里挤扣弄阴道，边哭边骂脏话，最后连尖叫声都出不来，拔出手之后便卸了力气瘫倒回去，任由双腿抽搐，任由淫水泛滥向外喷射，任由精液落在肚腹上。

而原本拉扯阴蒂的手指，此时向下滑去，猛的插进去四根手指，比羊倌儿要大的手撑得他又涨又痛，好像动一下他就会被彻底撕裂，他发出动物幼崽的嘤咛，徒劳地拍打豹子的手让他出去，但是连带的震动让他差点一口气没喘上来。豹子捂住羊倌儿的嘴，顺便借力把他的头贴在自己的肩膀上，又用同边臂膀的力量夹住他的胸，两条结实有力的双腿大幅度地撑开他的腿，用小腿别住他的小腿，连续的高潮和发热吞没了羊倌儿所有的力气，他无法反抗，只能透过指缝发出呜呜呜的声音。豹子知道这个时候羊倌儿还在嘴硬骂他狗向西，是比平时更绵软无力的叫骂。

他不再等待，开始加速抽动，四根手指在狭窄的甬道里做着活塞运动，毫不费力地顶到子宫入口。羊倌儿不出几秒钟就高潮了，他无处可逃，全身被牢牢禁锢，哭叫声甚至难以逃出豹子用力按在他嘴上的手，身体里的手指像可怕的触手时而来回摸索，时而高速抽插，但不管哪一个羊倌儿都受不了，唯一自由的双手想去把里面的东西拔出来，豹子却只会因此变本加厉地干他。而他的鼻子不够呼吸，他渴望用嘴巴呼吸，窒息又给他上了一层高潮增益。

豹子感受怀里人剧烈起伏的胸腔和肚子，还有紧贴皮肤而清晰传来的双腿震颤，插在身体里的手被高潮不断喷出的水泡得发皱，身下的床单和被子被打湿了一大片。那试图抓住什么的小手最后抓住豹子的衬衫衣角，羊倌儿仰着头，挺起腰背，从翻白的眼睛里流出的泪水落在了豹子的衣领里。羊倌儿在不停地高潮，他失声尖叫，还要努力用鼻子呼吸，口水糊满豹子的手掌心。

阴茎射无可射，只能靠阴部发泄高潮的产物。不知道过了多久，豹子终于舍得拔出手指，松开禁锢，羊倌儿立马跪趴在简易床铺上，大口喘息的同时双手捂着女穴，那些堆积的水从里面不断流出，刺激得他呻吟连连。他瘫倒在那里，身体还在不时地抽搐，脸转向一边就是不愿意看豹子。豹子知道他这是生气了。

“你就知道欺负我……你们就知道欺负我……”不知道想到什么伤心事，羊倌儿又哭了起来，他讨厌水淋淋的自己，下面流水，上面流泪，心脆弱得像一块玻璃。“谁欺负你了啊？”“我累了我要睡觉。”“那你睡觉吧我去欺负别人。”羊倌儿马上想起来孙静还在外面的车上，哭的更凶，他就知道向西不是什么好东西，但他不服，可是他的脑子太傻想不出来报复的好办法，于是努力振奋身体撞倒豹子，颤抖着手拉开裤链，在豹子能反应过来之前扶起滚烫硬挺的阴茎塞进自己的女穴里，只是塞了一点他就痛得支撑不住身体一屁股坐下去，他这次真的是痛坏了，不仅穴口痛，阴道痛，那一下直接撞进子宫深处，差点捅破幼嫩的子宫。羊倌儿痛得不知道怎么放四肢，也忘了怎么尖叫，张大的嘴巴发出啊啊的奇怪音调。他不敢动，趴在豹子的身体上努力消化痛楚，好理解一点就是吃了一个特别烫的东西吞也不是吐也不是。

豹子用力叹口气，傻羊真的傻到无可救药，最要命的是他还痛到高潮，喷出来的水如同母亲的羊水包裹自己的阴茎，前端失禁尿了一身，空气里混合着各种气味。他轻轻搂住羊倌儿，拍着他的背等他慢慢适应，咸涩的眼泪缠绕他的脖子，他盯着帐篷顶，竟然不合时宜地想起来一些事，直到羊倌儿蹭了蹭身体丢给他一个可以动了的暗示。他就借着这个姿势缓慢而又十分深刻地往羊倌儿的子宫里钉，不出意外地每一下都能换来他不同于别人的高声呻吟，令人禁不住怀疑自己上了一个未成年处女。

在磨蹭了一会之后，豹子翻个身把羊倌儿压在身下，并起他的双腿用力向下压到胸前，自己俯下身做好起跑准备，在调整好姿势的一瞬间迅速向前冲，撞得羊倌儿一边求饶一边骂向西，但哭泣和狂乱的呻吟只会让豹子更兴奋，他头一次不再说什么情趣的话，仅仅阴沉着脸专心致志地插羊倌儿，直插得他除了叫不再会说其他话，就算使出全身力气想用傲人的腿部力量推开豹子也做不到，因为他现在就是软化的羊奶糖，除了香甜再带点羊骚味就再也没有任何威胁。

羊倌儿哭喘着被拉起身，阴茎暂时脱离身体，但他感觉下面要关不上了，好像空气都能让他高潮。他被挪动身体背对着蹲在豹子的腿上，一个羞耻的上厕所的姿势，然后被按着肩膀向下坐去，这次豹子不再浪费任何资源，强硬地让羊倌儿坐得更深，整根阴茎都被吞进去，羊倌儿一下子跪在床上，虽然听不见叫声也听不到喘息声，但是他用力缩回去的肚子出卖了他此事的感受，他又高潮了。豹子用空余的手按了按大概是子宫的位置，换来破碎的抽气。

“你妈的狗向西你要操死我啊？”见着豹子没有反应，羊倌儿继续挑衅。“你行不行啊，半天没反应，怕不是……”话还没说完，豹子就启动了打桩机模式，打着打着就跪坐起来，双手从羊倌儿的腋下穿过卡住他的肩膀，继续做个不会说话的“打炮机”。羊倌儿像飘零的落叶，翻着白眼全身哆嗦，他想向前爬，但只要挪一点豹子就会追得更紧，最后把他顶到帐篷边缘避无可避。他的身体贴着帐篷，此时他更像在海面上漂泊的船只，因为帐篷的“墙壁”波涛起伏并不结实，他心中害怕帐篷会被压破不敢往前再进一步，可身后穷追猛打让他承受不住这样的快感，这个姿势又非常深，很快交合的地带传来的噗嗤水声越来越丰富。羊倌儿哭着承受这一切，太多了，他不想要这么多，可是他真的不想要这么多么？

他想要更多，他想彻底拥有豹子，想把他永远留在身边，除了这样的身体他还能有什么理由把这么优秀的人锁在心里，他的双亲都离开了自己，寄人篱下时亲戚对他又嗤之以鼻，武术出身而思想单纯的他在学校总是被欺负，只要打回去所有的错都将会是他的，他战战兢兢读了四年书却什么都没得到，只有哥哥送给他爱情。他打工赚钱养活自己，曾经在少林寺时参加过的比赛拿过的奖全是过眼云烟，他连女孩子的手都不敢碰。但是他有了向西，宠着他又安慰他的避风港湾。可是哥哥死了，这是自己的错，他把所有痛苦推给向西，用愧疚感折磨他，逃避的人不是向西而是杨晓明，这都是他的错，他有什么资格怨恨哥哥愿意舍身救下的人，像个缩头乌龟不去联系也不去了解，私自生气又私自原谅，不，他本就不该生气。而现在他又想法设法留下向西。

他只是不愿意再一个人，他真的好爱好爱向西。羊倌儿为这样的自己的哭泣，他该怎么活下去。

豹子浑然不知傻羊在乱七八糟地想些什么，只勤劳地换姿势做着服务工作，羊倌儿被搞到最后都快傻了，哭不动叫不动，但身体太敏感不停高潮，憋得他浑身通红，眼睛微微向上翻，瞳孔有些涣散。他又被翻了个身，脸朝帐篷门，屁股撅着趴在床沿，红肿的穴肉夹在浑圆的臀缝中十分色情。豹子用力捅进去，搞得羊倌儿以为自己要被捅吐了，再慢慢研磨着抽出来，带出吐着沫子的粉色阴道壁，羊倌儿又痛又爽，还是忍不住哭叫，奋力往前爬，最后整个上半身被撞下简易床，只有屁股还大张旗鼓地怼着豹子的阴茎。

豹子觉得自己也快到了，便借着姿势单膝跪在床上，阴茎几乎是以与地面垂直的角度开始了赛跑冲刺阶段。要不是半个被子落在地上，羊倌儿与地面相贴的脸皮可能要被摩擦到毁容的地步，实际上他的脖子几乎快因为这个姿势被撞断。这个姿势真的又狠又深，他慌乱地爬动，再次发出了前所未有的高亢呻吟，眼泪鼻涕糊在被套的布料上。他真的要脱水了，高潮的时候出不了多少水，而憋了许久的豹子射出一股又一股的精液，因为姿势和重力，精液可以夸张地说是砸在子宫壁上的，与此同时豹子又用手帮他撸动半软的阴茎。羊倌儿爽的直蹬脚，腿抖得像筛糠，他觉得自己快死了。

死了也好，这样他在有生之年拥有过向西。羊倌儿想到这里又忍不住大哭，豹子拔出阴茎后，缩在地面那块被子上哭得撕心裂肺，也不管那些东西从肉洞流出来糊了一腿。豹子心疼得捞起神志不太清楚的小羊，那时候在医院听到这个声音他却没敢前进一步。自那之后他总是想起大侠死前的回忆，走马灯一样，那一天，那个时间，那些话。

傍晚快要闭合的太阳还是那么刺眼，放射的深色云朵蜷在渐变色的天空下。向西扛着羊倌儿的哥哥，没走多远，身上的重量便越来越重，最后滑倒在地，他皱着眉头想要拽起躺在那里的人，祈求灵魂能够追上肉体，但是那个出血量很快流了满地，能迅速带走一个鲜活的生命。他感受扯着自己衣领的手多么用力，而手的主人对他微笑着说话，嘴巴一开一闭却什么声音都没有。

那只手到死也保持着揪住向西衣领的姿势。

向西晃动身体，杨晓明很快就抱着他的胳膊睡着了，眼泪鼻涕蹭在他裸露的小臂上。他停下动作，小心翼翼地从中途剥落的皮夹克的内侧口袋里掏出一张纸，纸上的字不算好看，看起来就是一个中学生的字迹。作者似是愤恨什么，遗书二字写的无比用力，纸都被穿透了，内容多是一些让人难以理解没有逻辑的话，而且写着写着就开始嘴硬，和某人说话方式一模一样。最后并没有写完。

因为他们相遇了。

向西稍微调整了一个更舒服的姿势抱着杨晓明，在他还有点发烧又出了些汗的额头落下晚安吻。

 

“请你，好好照顾他。”

大侠如是说。

-完-


End file.
